


Shattered Walls

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small action brings down the walls around Kratos' heart and gives him a new purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windborn/gifts).



> First sentence Tumblr prompt.
> 
> 'After so many years, it was hard to change, but now he had a reason to.'

His heart had been closed off for so long. To trust, to believe, he had told himself he would never do those things again. And then he had met her, a chance meeting that, albeit slowly, had changed everything. A chance meeting that had sent them on the sort of adventure neither had ever expected and lead them to this moment. As he approached her she looked up and smiled. The same smile she had given him the day they met, one she shouldn't have had in her situation. The same smile that over the last year had slowly chipped away at the wall around his heart. He sat in the chair beside the bed, and his eyes drifted from her smiling face to the bundle of blankets she held in her arms. Following his gaze, she carefully shifted the bundle and small, but familiar brown eyes looked at him. He had her eyes. 

"Kratos," the woman said. "Meet your son." 

His son. He had a son. It seemed impossible, yet here he was. A tiny miracle in this twisted world he had helped to create. He reached a hand towards the child, brushing a finger against his tiny hand. As soon as he did little fingers wrapped around his and pulled it close. It was a simple action, but a powerful one as what remained of the wall around his heart collapsed, and a determination he hadn't felt in a long time returned. Suddenly the events of the past didn't matter. All that mattered was Anna and their child, and he vowed to do whatever he had to to keep them safe.


End file.
